youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SAB TV
SAB TV (also known as Sony Sab) is an Indian pay television channel owned by Sony Pictures Networks (who also owns SET India)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sony_Pictures_Networks_India specializing in comedy shows and soap operas. History Sony Sab was launched by Sri Adhikari Brothers on April 23, 1999. At first it was launched as a Hindi-language comedy channel. Sony Pictures Networks took over SAB TV in March 2005 and rebranded it as Sony Sab, with a new focus on general entertainment and eventually turning itself into a youth channel. In 2008, Sony Sab changed its appeal to being a Hindi-language generalist network. The high-definition feed of the channel was launched on September 5, 2016. As of July 2019, the YouTube channel is one of the fastest growing YouTube channels in video views gaining over 1.1 billion views a month and over 1 million subscribers a month.https://socialblade.com/youtube/user/sabtv Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: June 21, 2015 *2 million subscribers: November 3, 2016 *3 million subscribers: April 22, 2017 *4 million subscribers: August 2, 2017 *5 million subscribers: November 15, 2017 *6 million subscribers: January 29, 2018 *7 million subscribers: March 27, 2018 *8 million subscribers: May 13, 2018 *9 million subscribers: June 16, 2018 *10 million subscribers: July 23, 2018 *11 million subscribers: August 30, 2018 *12 million subscribers: October 2, 2018 *13 million subscribers: November 4, 2018 *14 million subscribers: December 4, 2018 *15 million subscribers: January 10, 2019 *16 million subscribers: February 15, 2019 *17 million subscribers: March 20, 2019 *18 million subscribers: April 15, 2019 *19 million subscribers: May 12, 2019 *20 million subscribers: June 3, 2019 *21 million subscribers: June 29, 2019 *22 million subscribers: August 1, 2019 *23 million subscribers: August 30, 2019 *24 million subscribers: September 30, 2019 *25 million subscribers: November 1, 2019 *26 million subscribers: December 7, 2019 *27 million subscribers: January 15, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: September 30, 2015 *2 billion views: December 28, 2016 *3 billion views: May 6, 2017 *4 billion views: August 6, 2017 *5 billion views: November 5, 2017 *6 billion views: January 26, 2018 *7 billion views: April 6, 2018 *8 billion views: June 1, 2018 *9 billion views: July 23, 2018 *10 billion views: September 29, 2018 *11 billion views: November 14, 2018 *12 billion views: December 21, 2018 *13 billion views: January 26, 2019 *14 billion views: March 3, 2019 *15 billion views: April 3, 2019 *16 billion views: May 3, 2019 *17 billion views: May 29, 2019 *18 billion views: June 23, 2019 *19 billion views: July 19, 2019 *20 billion views: August 15, 2019 *21 billion views: September 10, 2019 *22 billion views: October 7, 2019 References This page was created on February 18, 2019 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views